Still Kids
by itik duck
Summary: sequel dari New Student! dimana Kibum bingung dengan perubahan di sekitarnya karena keberadaan Siwon. Still bad in summary#sori


sequel new student : still kids

karakter di sini bukan milikku tapi cerita ini punyaku

cast :

Kibum : 8 y.o

Siwon : 10 y.o

Jaejoong : 26 y.o

enjoy~

Kim Kibum atau biasa di panggil Kim chan oleh teman sekelasnya merupakan anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah kelas 5 karena kecerdasannya. Anak keturunan Korea itu memiliki kulit putih halus yang sangat sensitive, mata hitam turunan umma Jae-nya yang memikat, pipi chubby minta di cubit dan bibir merah darah yang selalu ingin di cium oleh Siwon.

Kibum dasarnya ramah pada semua orang tapi karena sifat pemalu dan pembawaan yang tenang Kibum tidak memiliki banyak teman, di Sakura Academy saja Kibum hanya mengenal beberapa orang dan kebanyakan adalah teman sekelas juga sensei yang mengajar dan beberapa pekerja di SA bagian elementary school.

Tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya sejak Choi Siwon menjadi murid di Sakura Academy, Kibum yang pemalu jadi memiliki banyak teman, seperti saat melewati gerbang biasanya Kibum hanya akan lewat saja tapi sekarang banyak senpai -terutama perempuan- yang akan menyapanya bahkan memberikan Kibum permen atau coklat dan sebelum mereka pergi mereka akan mencubit pipinya dan mengatakan kalau Kim chan sangat menggemaskan seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman sekelasnya.

Atau saat istirahat makan siang teman-teman perempuan yang Kibum sendiri tidak kenal akan menemaninya makan di kelas, mereka bahkan mau berbagi bekal dengannya. Bahkan sensei dari kelas sebelah akan menyepatkan diri untuk menyapa Kibum saat berpapasan, mereka bahkan suka mengambil foto Kibum baik sendiri atau saat bersama Siwon-tapi lebih sering di foto dengan Siwon- walaupun terasa aneh bagi Kibum kecil tapi dia merasa senang karena dalam waktu seminggu Kibum jadi memiliki banyak teman sehingga tidak merasa kesepian.

Tapi dari semua hal yang menyenangkan terjadi dalam seminggu ini ada satu hal yang Kibum tidak sukai, Siwon- bukanya karena Kibum tidak suka pada Siwon malah sebaliknya Kibum sangat senang kalau ada Siwon tapi karena perilaku Siwon yang kata Suie ajjushinya adalah perilaku mesum dan Suie ajjushi selalu berkata kalau dekat-dekat dengan orang mesum bahaya lebih bahaya dari di kejar anjing liar.

Maka dari itu, walaupun Kibum sangat menyukai Siwon karena Siwon baik dan menyanyanginya, Kibum selalu menghindari Siwon di setiap kesempatan takut jika nanti Siwon akan berubah seperti anjing galak yang menyeramkan apalagi hari minggu kemarin saat pulang dari taman komplek Siwon menggigit bahunya, bercak merah masih terlihat di bahu Kibum tapi karena takut di olesi salep Kibum tidak mengatakan pada Jae umma mengenai memarnya.

'Jangan-jangan orang mesum itu drakula makanya suka gigit-gigit !' pikir Kibum ngeri seraya mengusap memar merah di balik bajunya.

'Tapi kalau Siwon hyung kayak Edward Cullen terus Bummie yang jadi Bella nya pasti romantis terus nanti kami nikah dan punya baby kaya appa sama umma, kyaaa kalau gitu Bummie mau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon hyung !'

"Bummie kenapa senyum-senyum sayang ? Bummie mikir apa sampe nasi gak dimakan-makan dari tadi ?" Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya tapi piring Kibum hanya berkurang sedikit padahal Jaejoong hari ini memasak seafood yang notabene makanan kesukaan Kibum.

"Aniya umma" Kibum menunduk malu karena ketahuan melamun di meja makan oleh ummanya.

"Apa di sekolah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan ?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran, pasalnya namja 26 tahun ini jarang melihat putranya berekspresi kalau tidak diajak berinteraksi.

Kibum menggeleng pelan, walaupun anak manis ini ingin mengatakan kalau senpainya lagi-lagi memberikan kudapan pada ummanya tapi karena mulutnya berisikan makanan Kibum berpikir akan bercerita nanti.

'Tidak boleh bicara kalau lagi makan' pikir Kibum.

"Lantas kenapa Kibum senyum-senyum sendiri eum ?" Kibum kecil meneguk air melancarkan laju deglutition karena merasa ummanya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Bummie hanya berpikir kalau Bummie ingin seperti umma dan appa" Kibum melanjutkan makannya dengan semangat tidak menyadari jika wajah umma cantiknya terlihat sendu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, Jaejoong mengusap surai hitam anaknya sayang "Tidak, Kibum pasti akan lebih bahagia dari umma dan appa" Kibum kecil merasa aneh tapi melihat ummanya tersenyum dia pun ikut tersenyum dan mengumakan 'Em' dengan semangat dan melanjutkan makanya.

ting tong~

ting tong~

"Bummie lanjutin makanya, umma ke depan dulu" Kibum mengangguk saat Jaejoong bangun dari kursinya mengecek ke depan.

Baru saja Kibum menghabiskan nasi di piringnya Jaejoong kembali dengan seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam Elementary school yang sama dengan milik Kibum.

"Siwon hyung ngapain di rumah Bummie ?"

"Hyung mau di sini sampe jam 5 nanti !" sahut Siwon ketus sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Kibum.

Kibum merasa sakit saat Siwon bernada ketus padanya menunduk menghindari hyung kesayangannya yang menatapnya tajam.

Jaejoong menggeleng kepala melihat anaknya dan anak tetangga di Korea dulu terlihat seperti pasangan yang bertengkar atau memang iya-

"Anak-anak umma mau ke restoran kalau ada apa-apa minta ke Yue baasan, ne !"

keduanya mengangguk serempak tapi kaku.

"Bertengkarnya jangan lama-lama ya, sebelum umma pulang harus sudah berbaikan 'key !"

Kibum terkejut heran namja mungil itu tidak merasa bertengkar dengan hyungnya tapi jika dilihat Siwon yang kesal sepertinya Kibum sudah melakukan hal yang buruk pada hyung tampannya.

'Harus minta maaf' pikir Kibum sungguh-sungguh.

"Jja umma pergi ne"

"Umma poppo~" Kibum turun dari kursinya untuk memberi kiss di bibir ummanya di ikuti Siwon yang mencium pipi Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Kibum menawarkan Siwon makan siang tapi ditolak dengan alasan sudah makan dengan anak sepak bola jadinya Kibum mengajak Siwon ke kamarnya untuk main ps sambil makan cemilan yang di dapat dari senpai Sakura Academy.

Kedua namja kecil itu bermain dalam diam, sudah 4 misi mereka selesaikan tapi tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya.

Hal itu membuat Kibum uring-uringan pasalnya Siwon selalu berkata ini dan itu tapi sendari tadi hyungnya itu enggan menanggapinya, seperti saat Kibum menawarkan Siwon cookies Siwon hanya meng-hm saja atau jika Kibum menyuruh Siwon minum air yang di bawakan oleh Yue baachan Siwon cuma menanggapi dengan 'Nanti saja' dan itu membuat Kibum yang selalu di perhatikan Siwon menjadi kesal.

PUKK

Siwon terkejut melihat stick ps yang pecah karena di banting Kibum. saat menoleh ke samping Siwon melihat Kibum sudah berjalan ke ranjangnya.

"Bummie waeyo ?" mengabaikan Siwon yang bingung Kibum naik ke ranjang princess sizenya lalu menarik selimut guna menutup tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Kibum muak dan tidak suka pada sikap Siwon yang memgabaikannya lebih tidak suka dari perilaku Siwon yang suka mengigit-gigitnya atau Siwon yang suka berisik saat Kibum membaca. Rasa kesalnya membuncah membuat Kibum kecil menangis dibawah selimut.

huu...hiks hiks

Siwon yang sekarang berdiri di sisi ranjang Kibum bisa mendengar tangisan Kibum dengan jelas, dengan rasa penasaran dan takut Siwon mengguncang bahu Kibum pelan.

"Bummie uljima"

hukk...huuu

"Bummie sudah jangan menangis, katakan siapa yang membuat Bummie sedih !"

Kibum mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dengan wajah yang masih berilangan air mata Kibum memukul Siwon dengan gulingnya bertubi-tubi, Siwon tidak merasa sakit akibat serangan Kibum malah dengan sekali tarik guling Kibum sudah di lempar ke samping oleh Siwon.

"Huwaaa umma ! Siwon hyung nappeu ! huu huu"

Teriakan Kibum terdengar sampai lantai bawah sehingga Yue wanita tua yang di pekerjakan Jaejoong berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke lantai 2 dimana suara tuan muda Kim sedang menangis hebat. Saat membuka pintu kamar Kibum Yue melihat tuan mudanya berontak dalam pelukan Siwon temannya, keduanya duduk di ranjang yang acak-acak-acakan dengan Siwon tengah menenangkan Kibum yang mencambak dan menggigit bahunya.

"Siwon kun ! Kim chan !" dengan raut panik yang ketara Yue memisahkan Kibum dari Siwon dan membawa Kibum dalam gendongannya, bukannya tenang Kibum malah semakin berontak dan mengumakan kalimat dalam bahasa Korea yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Yue, tangan Kibum mengarah ke Siwon yang sedang meringis sakit.

"huks...huks Won hyung~ Bummie mau sama huks Siwon hyung huks" Siwon yang mendengar permintaan Kibum meminta agar Yue menurunkan Kibum ke ranjang, setelah di turunkan Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon.

"Siwon hyung nappeu huks Siwon hyung pabbo huks huks Bummie benci Siwon hyung !" ucap Kibum di sela isakannya diiringi dengan pukulan kecil untuk Siwon.

"Ne hyung nappeu dan pabbo, tapi Kibummie uljima eoh" bujuk Siwon sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kibum mengabaikan pukulan Kibum.

"huks Siwon hyung byuntae huuu"

"Ne ne"

"Siwon hyung udah gak sayang Bummie hiks Bummie benci !"

"Siapa bilang ! Hyung sangat sayang sama Bummie, karena hyung sayang pada Bummie makanya hyung menyusul Bummie ke Tokyo"

hiks hiks

"..."

"Hyung sampai berpisah dengan Choi Appa dan Choi Umma biar bisa sama Bummie"

hiks

"..."

"Tapi saat hyung disini Bummie malah menjauhi hyung, Bummie tidak menanggapi hyung, Bummie tidak mau makan siang sama hyung dan tadi saat kelas di bubarkan lebih awal Bummie langsung pulang tanpa menunggu hyung padahal Bummie tau hyung dan yang lain bertanding sepak bola dengan kelas 5-2"

"..."

"..."

"Hyung sayang sama Bummie bahkan hyung ingin Bummie jadi pengantin hyung biar kita sama-sama terus kayak umma dan appa, tapi Kibummie benci sama hyung !"

"..."

"..."

"Hyung sedih, tapi melihat Kibummie nangis hyung lebih sedih ! Apa hyung kembali saja ke Korea biar Kibummie berhenti nangis" Kibum menggeleng kepala panik, namja kecil itu ketakutan dia tidak ingin hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya sangking takutnya Kibum ingin menangis tapi dia berusaha menahan laju air matanya.

"Siwon kun, baasan turun ne kalau perlu sesuatu panggil baasan" Yue baasan yang sendari tadi berdiam diri menyaksikan sibum kecil undur diri, yoeja tua itu merasa tidak di perlukan lagi disini, apalagi Kibum sudah berhenti menangis.

"Haik baasan"

.

.

Setelah Yue turun, Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon takut. Siwon yang melihat wajah cute Kibum sempat berpikir ingin mencium bibir merah Kibum yang mengkilap efek digigit dari tadi tapi karena mata Kibum masih meneteskan air mata di urungkan niat mesumnya. tapi-

"Hyung poppo~"

Kenapa Kibum minta di cium ?!

"huks hyung~ poppo Bummie!"

Panik karena Kibum merengek Siwon memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Kibum lalu di kedua mata Kibum.

"Sudah, sekarang uljima eoh" Siwon menyapu air mata Kibum tapi Kibum menggeleng lalu mendekatkan wajah ayunya pada Siwon.

"Bummie mau poppo yang biasa, mau di bibir terus ada lidahnya" Kibum berbisik malu dengan nada manja seperti anak minta permen (bedanya Kibum minta poppo XD) lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Siwon tanpa ada pergerakan apapun karena sejak usia 3 tahun Siwonlah yang mencium Kibum bukan sebaliknya.

asdfghjkalzx

Untuk dua detik pertama Siwon tidak bisa merasa jantungnya berdetak tapi di detik selanjutnya syaraf namja tampan itu mengirimkan implus 'sikat Siwon' kesetiap sel tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan kilat bocah yang sudah sabuk merah di tekwondo itu mendorong tubuh kecil Kibum terlentang ke ranjang.

eummhh

Kibum mengerang tertahan, walaupun Siwon sudah sering mencium bibirnya kasar selama 5 tahun belakang tubuh Kibum selalu bereaksi aneh -perut terasa kram dan jantung yang berdebar kencang- tapi Kibum menyukai sensasi itu, sensasi saat Siwon mengisap bibir ranumnya, saat bibirnya di gigit lalu di jilat-jilat Siwon terutama saat lidah Siwon bermain dalam mulutnya satu-satunya pelampiasan Kibum adalah dengan menarik-narik rambut Siwon.

hhuummh

mmpphhm

*clab* *clab*

Bunyi decakan lidah yang beradu di kamar bernuansa putih-biru, saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir ke daku dan leher Kibum. Tiga menit berlalu Kibum yang badannya di bawah kukuhan Siwon berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon walaupun hyungnya itu masih asik menciumnya, kebutuhan atas oxygen membuat namja kecil itu mengusir lidah Siwon keluar dari mulutnya dengan cara extreme-

aauww

-gigit lidah Siwon.

hah ah hahh ah

Siwon yang kesal dengan perilaku saengnya berniat membentak Kibum tapi di urungkan niatannya itu saat melihat wajah memerah Kibum yang mengais oxygen dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan dada naik-turun. Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kibum karena membuat namja yang disayanginya itu kesulitan bernafas dan sisanya Siwon memiliki keinginan untuk memakan Kibum.

'Kibum terlihat enak' batin Siwon polos belum lagi seekor mahkluk seukuran barbie warna merah dengan trisula ditangannya berbisik nista.

'Kibum memang terlihat enak Siwon tapi lebih enak kalau dimakan!'

sullrp

aahhh

Mengikuti kata hati(?) Siwon menjilat lelehan saliva di sekitaran dagu lancip Kibum yang terasa manis di indera pengecap Siwon. Namja mesum tidak sesuai usia itu menyeringai senang mendengar desahan Kibum.

sullrp ssullrp

"ahh hyungie~ geuma-ahh-hae! Bummie geli ehmm"

Siwon mengabaikan rengekan Kibum, malah keinginannya untuk memakan Kibum semakin menjadi-jadi, dari dagu jajahan Siwon turun ke leher, jilatan Siwon meningkat insentif bahkan namja itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat tubuh Kibum mengelinjang kegelian.

hhaahh ahh

*bite*

plakk

"Yak Kibummie! Kenapa memukul hyung ?"

"Siwon hyung pabbo! Kenapa hyung gigit-gigit Bummie ? Kan Bummie udah bilang Bummie gak mau di gigit-gigit!"

Kibum turun ranjang berjalan ke beranda lalu mendudukan dirinya di ayunan rotan dengan bibir di poutkan dan dan yang bersidekap mengumakan kalimat 'seme pabbo' berulang-ulang meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tepelongo di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam Jaejoong kembali menggeleng pelan melihat anaknya yang berbalik kesal pada Siwon bahkan mengusir Siwon secara terang-terangan, mengait-ngaitkan perihal keberadaan Siwon di rumahnya padahal sudah jam 7 malam belum lagi sindiran-sindiran halus yang di katakan.

"Umma, anak kecil gak boleh pulang malam kan !"

Jaejoong mengangguk, Siwon menunduk.

"Namja itu harus konsisten kan !"

Lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk, Siwon menunduk.

"Terus umma an-"

"Arra... Hyung pulang !"

Siwon turun dari kursi dan menunduk sopan pada Jaejoong "Gomawo makanannya umma, maaf merepotkan Siwon pulang ne"

"Tapi Siwonnie"

"Gwencana umma, lagi pula Yamada jiisan udah nunggu dari tadi" celetuk Kibum sambil menyendok nasi membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas dan Siwon meringis tidak enak.

"Kim Kibum, tidak boleh begitu chagy !"

"Siwon hyung keberatan ?"

"Ani... Hyung gwencana, lagi pula kasian Yamada jii menunggu dari tadi, Siwon permisi umma"

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan Kibum, Siwon" ujar Jaejoong frustasi bisa-bisa Kibum nanti mau menang sendiri.

"Yasudahlah...Hati-hati di jalan eoh"

"Ne umma ! Bummie, hyung pulang ya" pamit Siwon pada saengnya yang di balas lirikan singkat sebelum Kibum melanjutkan makannya.

Tidak mendapat respon positif dari Kibum, Siwon langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kim tapi baru sampai pintu Kibum menyusul dengan langkah cepat dan berdiri di samping Siwon yang tengan memakai sepatu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Waeyo Bummie ?" tanya Siwon penasaran pasalnya Kibum kecil masih terlihat kesal.

"Selain pabbo hyung juga pelupa eoh !"

chu

"Oyasumi hyung~"

tap tap tap

"..."

Derap langkah kecil Kibum meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku di depan pintu sambil memenggang pipinya.

END

Makasih Buanyakkk buat reader dan silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca ff ku, terutama bagi reviewer :

 **wiendzbica732** : iyup,.. walaupun SD Siwon tetap mesum d imajinasi ku XD

 **AAA** : Thankyuu #hug. i try my best dear~

 **Bbangssang** : Kuda kan emang suka nyosor # peace

 **dududu** : ini udh lanjut dear, semoga kamu suka #hug

 **paradisaea Rubra** : Khusus untuk disaea, gak usah review lagi#plaakk

 **choi hana** : ini udh lanjut kok, semoga kamu suka #hug. Makasih ya udh suka ff ku sampe bela-belain review berkali-kali.

 **munakyumin137** : iya, sebelumnya drabble tapi sekarang aku coba buat oneshoot, hope you like it!

 **danactebh** : thankyuu,ini aku buatin sequel semoga suka.

A/N

tolong beri tanggapan ; Apa ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya atau lebih buruk ? karena aku membuat fic ini di sela-sela tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

hope your enjoy it~ thanks for reading and...

review please,


End file.
